The General Clinical Research Center of the University of Kentucky serves as a facility to support both fundamental and applied research. The following studies either in progress or planned will be presented at the site visit review: Zinc Metabolism in Anorexia Nervosa Mechanisms of Altered Metabolism in Brain Injury Monoclonal Antibodies in Acute Kidney Rejection Cytokines and Alcoholic Hepatitis Endogenous Opioids, Stress and Hypertension Effect of Cytokines on Hepatic Drug Metabolism Smokeless Tobacco and Blood Pressure Branched Chain Amino Acids in the Therapy of Amyothrophic Lateral Sclerosis